Lost:第2季完整系列
Lost: The Complete Second Season -- The Extended Experience (known as The Complete Second Series in Region 2 markets) box set is the second DVD compilation of Lost episodes, featuring all the 24 hours of the show produced as part of Lost Season 2 as well as a number of special features. The seven-disc set was released in Region 1 on September 5th, 2006 and retails in the United States for $59.99. It was released on Region 2 DVD in the United Kingdom on October 2nd, 2006 with a recommended retail price of £59.99 and Region 4 DVD for Australia and New Zealand on October 4th and 5th, 2006 for $69.95. The Blu-ray Disc set was released on June 16, 2009. The release party for the DVD was held on August 15, 2006 at the Turtle Bay resort on the island of Oahu in Hawaii. http://latimesblogs.latimes.com/thedishrag/2006/07/is-lost-losing-.html Disc breakdown Disc 1 * (43:32) **With audio commentary by Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse, Bryan Burk, and Jack Bender. * (42:44) * (43:29) * (43:29) Disc 2 * (42:43) * (43:07) * (43:30) * (42:44) Disc 3 * (43:30) **With audio commentary by Evangeline Lilly, Paul Edwards, and Michael Bonvillain. * (43:30) **With audio commentary by Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse, and Bryan Burk. * (43:31) * (43:20) Disc 4 * (44:39) * (44:58) * (46:20) * (43:30) **With audio commentary by Yunjin Kim, Daniel Dae Kim, Elizabeth Sarnoff, and Christina M. Kim. Disc 5 * (43:30) * (47:05) **With audio commentary by Jack Bender, Jorge Garcia, and Cynthia Watros. * (43:59) * (43:30) Disc 6 *"?" (46:22) * (46:03) * (85:42) :*''Note: In Region 4 and 2 territories, is split into two separate episodes.'' Bonus features Disc 7 *Special features are hosted by François Chau in the style of a DHARMA Orientation Film, as seen in this YouTube video: *The main menu for going into the three "phase" sections of the DVD does not function properly on Playstation 2 systems. *Chau does not have a prosthetic arm in this video, unlike the Swan Orientation film. Phase 1: Observation * : Anatomy Of An Episode * Lost: On Location (the making of 12 episodes; full transcript in link) * The World According to Sawyer (Sawyer-coined nicknames) Phase 2: Conditioning * The Lost Flashbacks (full transcript here) * Deleted scenes (or full transcript here) * Lost Bloopers * Channel 4 UK Promo Directed by David LaChapelle * Sneak Peeks Phase 3: Conclusion * Lost Connections (full illustration of options in link) * Secrets From the Hatch (full transcript in link) * Mysteries, Conspiracies and Theories (full transcript in link) * Canine Castaway Blu-ray Disc exclusives The Blu-ray Disc set of Season 2 includes features that were previously only found on the Best Buy Bonus DVD and the TV Guide Bonus Disc. *Lost On Location ** ** *Deleted scenes **Good With Kids **Scissors **Kate's Choice **The Saw **Giving Care Easter eggs Disc 2: * Go to the Main Menu ** Wait for the Menu to go on a loop four times. Then you will see the Others passing by. *** The last Other is holding a palm tree leaf to the ground. Maybe to cover their footprints? ****This feature is missing from region 4 and 2 DVDs. Disc 4: *Register Your Disc (in Set-up) **Press left until a black vinyl album pops out of the stack ***Pressing enter on it causes the full cover of the Geronimo Jackson album, Magna Carta, to appear. ****Press "5" on your remote (or in a DVD-ROM, click on the area near the bottom of the album cover) to get a short featurette featuring the two Supervising Producers talking about the history of this band (which is a real band from the 70's and 80's). *****This feature is missing from region 4 and 2 DVDs. It also appears to be missing from the Blu-ray Disc set. ******In the region 1 and 4 DVDs distributed in Argentina, this feature can be accessed in the main menu, near lava lamp ******In the region 2 DVDs distributed in Germany, this feature can also be accessed in the main menu, near lava lamp Disc 7, special features disc: *Main Menu **Move the button up while Phase 3 is highlighted ***Pressing enter after moving up from Phase 3 will play a short clip about making Dharma cookies with Josh Holloway and Moumen El Hajji. *Phase 1 **Move the left when "Fire + Water" is highlighted, until the cursor is just to the left of the words "Anatomy of a Episode" ***This shows a brief clip of Dominic Monaghan from on the set, December 2005, telling members of the crew the now infamous Snowman joke. **Lost On Location ***Move the button right 3 times when "Everybody Hates Hugo" is highlighted ****This action plays a brief clip about Hurley's sweat. ***Move the button right twice, then up once when is highlighted ****This action shows a clip of Sam Anderson filming the scene in which Bernard is stuck in the treetops after the crash. ***Move the button left twice, then down once when "What Kate Did" is highlighted ****This action shows a clip of Evangeline Lilly with Jade, the baby who plays Aaron. *Phase 2 **Move the button left until the button is to the right of 'return' (far left in the region 2 DVD) ***This action plays a hidden interview with Evangeline Lilly **Deleted Scenes ***In the second page, press the "Right" until nothing is highlighted, and press OK. ****Shows a brief clip of the Tailies and Goodwin capturing a chicken ( ) ***Move the button left while "seeing walt" is highlighted, button will then move to the right ****This action plays a brief clip of Malcolm David Kelley preparing and shooting his scene in . **On the last page of Deleted Scenes, go down to "Play All" and press: Left, Up, Up, and Left again. ***This action will allow you to see a small scene about the rain delays in Lost shooting. *Phase 3 **Move the button left while "Secrets of the Hatch" is highlighted. ***This will show you a photo of Jack Bender and the mural he painted on the wall in the Hatch. **Lost Connections: See Main Article Region 2 exclusives *In the menu "Lost: On Location" (sub-menu of menu 1), highlight "Dave". **Press "right" on your remote twice. A white dot appears to the right of the word "Dave", outside the black rectangle. Press "play" on your remote. ***This unlocks a brief clip of Jorge Garcia discussing the sweat on Hurley's clothes. *In the menu "Phase 2: Conditioning", highlight "Lost Bloopers". **Press "left" on your remote twice. A white dot appears in the lower left corner of the black rectangle. Press "play" on your remote. ***This unlocks an interview with Evangeline Lilly named "On the Beach with Evi", where she discusses her preparations for season 2. *In the menu "The Lost Flashbacks" (sub-menu of menu 2), highlight "Return to Phase 2". **Press "left" on your remote once. A white dot appears between the vertical grain line in the middle of the screen and the word "Return". Press "play" on your remote. ***This unlocks a brief clip about the filming of the scene from "The Other 48 Days" where Ana Lucia and Goodwin discover Bernard in a pair of seats perched up in a tree. *In the menu "Deleted Scenes" (sub-menu of menu 2), highlight "Weakness". **Press "right" on your remote three times. A white dot appears in the upper right corner of the black rectangle. Press "play" on your remote. ***This unlocks a brief clip with Evangeline Lilly introducing a baby named Jade, who plays Aaron. *Still in the menu "Deleted Scenes", highlight "Play All". **Press "left", "up", "up" and "left" on your remote. A white dot appears between "Play All" and "Return to Phase 2" (to the right of the grain line in the middle of the screen; same position as the easter egg in the "Lost Flashbacks" menu). Press "play" on your remote. ***This unlocks a brief clip about heavy rain causing delays in the shooting of season 2. *In the menu "Phase 3: Conclusion", highlight "Secrets of the Hatch". **Press "left" on your remote twice. A white dot appears to the right of "Secrets of the Hatch", outside the black rectangle. Press "play" on your remote. ***This unlocks a photo of Jack Bender standing next to the mural inside the Swan he painted. Blu-ray Disc Disc 7: *On the main menu, highlight "Phase 1". **Press down twice. A dot appears. Press enter. ***This shows a brief clip of Dominic Monaghan from on the set, December 2005, telling members of the crew the Snowman joke. **Press up twice. A dot appears. Press enter. ***This shows a clip of Sam Anderson filming the scene in which Bernard is stuck in the treetops after the crash. **Press up, then left. A dot appears. Press enter. ***This plays a hidden interview with Evangeline Lilly. **Press up, then right. A dot appears. Press enter. ***This plays a short clip about the rain delays in Lost shooting. *On the main menu, highlight "Phase 2". **Press up twice. A dot appears. Press enter. ***This plays a brief clip about Hurley's sweat. **Press up, then left. A dot appears. Press enter. ***This plays a brief clip of Malcolm David Kelley preparing and shooting his scene in . **Press down, then left. A dot appears. Press enter. ***This presents the full cover of the Geronimo Jackson album, Magna Carta. **Press down twice. A dot appears. Press enter. ***This shows you a photo of Jack Bender and the mural he painted on the wall in the Hatch. *On the main menu, highlight "Phase 3". **Press up twice. A dot appears. Press enter. ***This plays a short clip about making Dharma cookies with Josh Holloway and Moumen El Hajji. **Press up, then right. A dot appears. Press enter. ***This shows a clip of Evangeline Lilly with Jade, the baby who plays Aaron. **Press down, then right. A dot appears. Press enter. ***This plays a blooper of Jack walking up to Kate and Sawyer on the beach **Press up, then left. A dot appears. Press enter. ***This plays a deleted scene featuring Hurley and Rose from . Best Buy Bonus DVD There was a bonus DVD available exclusively at Best Buy chain stores in the USA, inside specially marked packages. It contained: * Bonus episode "Reckoning" (a mid-season catch-up clip show) * Bonus "Lost on Location" featurettes for & . ** These features are available on the Blu-ray Disc set for Season 2. * Bonus Deleted Scenes: "Good With Kids" and "Scissors" ** These deleted scenes are available on the Blu-ray Disc set for Season 2. There are 2 known Easter Eggs on it: *Go down to , then move the button left until the cursor moves, to see a clip of Hurley and Rose talking. *Go down to "Good With Kids", then press: Left, Down. This shows a blooper of Jack walking up to Kate and Sawyer on the beach. ** These easter eggs are available on the Blu-ray Disc set for Season 2. Deleted Scenes: Trivia * The Blu-ray Disc version did not include a booklet with episode details as found in the DVD version. Specifications Feature run-time: 1056 minutes Rated: TV-14 DVD Street Date: September 5, 2006 Discs: 7 Aspect ratio: 1.78:1 (Anamorphic Widescreen) Audio: Dolby Digital 5.1 Languages: English, French SRP: $59.99 U.S., $69.95 Canada; Blu-ray Disc Street Date: June 16, 2009 Discs: 7 Aspect ratio: 1.78:1 Video: 1080p H.264/MPEG-4 AVC Audio: DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 (48kHz/24-bit) Languages: English, French (technical specifications may only apply to feature) See also *Lost: The Complete First Season (DVD) *Lost: Series 2 Part 1 (Region 2) *Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Fourth Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Fifth Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Sixth Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Collection (DVD) *Deleted scenes *Lost Connections *Secrets From the Hatch *Mysteries, Conspiracies and Theories *Photos from the Set *Flashbacks and Mythology External links *Season 2 DVD (Region 1 US/Canada) at Amazon.com *Season 2 Blu-ray Disc (Region 1 US/Canada) at Amazon.com *Season 2 DVD (Region 2 UK) at Amazon.co.uk * A preview of the Season 2 DVD menus can be found here. *A preview of Lost: The Complete Second Season can be found here. *Entertainment Tonight - Interview from the DVD release party *Midweek - August 25, 2006 - Photo album of DVD release party in Hawaii en:Lost: The Complete Second Season (DVD) Category:官方發行的DVD碟和藍光碟